


Dialogue Prompt #1: “Why didn’t you read the instructions?”

by mmt_regina_nox



Series: Dialogue Prompts Mini Series [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, IKEA Furniture, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmt_regina_nox/pseuds/mmt_regina_nox
Summary: IKEA furniture are hard to build.
Series: Dialogue Prompts Mini Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Dialogue Prompt #1: “Why didn’t you read the instructions?”

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty of starting a Dialogue Prompts mini series, where I will take a line and apply it in a fanfic in any of my favourite fandoms. Enjoy! :D

“Ugh, how in the name of Odin did this happen!?”, Alex huffed as she dropped the screwdriver besides her left knee with a loud thud. I looked up from my comic, only to gasp as my eyes landed on what could only be described as a bookcase straight outta a Tim Burton movie. Whereas the side walls looked finely aligned, the shelves were so badly crooked, I highly doubted anything could stand on them. Or underneath. Or anywhere close, really.

“Now, let’s not call the Allfather’s name in vain”, I interjected, because, hey, no need to call Odin. All he would do was to sit us through a Powerpoint presentation about how NOT to call names in vain. Thank you, but no thank you. I inclined my head to the side. “How did this happen?”, I asked, having a hunch about the answer.

“I tried to do it my way, I’ve done this before. I don’t get why the Hel this stupid bookcase just won’t get assembled as it’s supposed to be!”, she rubbed her neck, an obvious sign she felt uncomfortable.

“Okay”, I nodded slowly, comic momentarily forgotten on my lap, “but you DO realize this is from IKEA, right? All their furniture come with manuals. Why didn’t you read the instructions?”, I asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex’s eyebrows climbed up to her hairline. 

“Well, I ordered it from e-bay, and I thought the instructions would be in English, but, um… they are actually in ancient Norse…”, she bit her lower lip. I snorted and mumbled “Noob”, which of course did NOT escape Alex’s notice and, thanks to my Einherji reflexes, I ducked half a second before the aforementioned screwdriver flew right over my head, accompanied with a “screw you, Magnus!”. 

“Damned IKEA furniture…!”, Alex cursed as she picked up the manual and I hid my smile behind issue 25 of The Amazing Spider-man series.


End file.
